Turning Without a Tank
Turning a Bloodlines player from Blood Doll to Vamp or Lycan normally involves using a Blood Spike/Rampage Claw to drain humanity quickly, and a tank/cask/prism to store the vital/lumens during the process. While it will take a bit more time, it is possible to do a turning without these valuable tools. Draining With No Blood Spike/Rampage Claw The Blood Spike/Rampage Claw allows you to drain up to 50% of the victim's Humanity at a time. If the resident you are turning is at 100% humanity, that means only a few jabs with the spike, or a few swipes with the claw, will be needed to drain them to Revenant status. But, what if you don't have those tools? No problem! Just use your regular fangs and lycan claw. It will take longer, but that's all you need to successfully drain your victim. Each bite or claw drains 3% humanity from the victim. If they start with 100% humanity, that means you will need to bite or claw them 34 times before they reach Revenant status. Having them lieged to you will aid that effort since you can use Glamour (Vampire) or Terror (Lycan) to bypass requiring the victim give permission for each bite/clawing. You can only use Glamour/Terror on those players who are lieged to you. Turnings Without a Tank/Prism Available When you drain humanity from a player as part of the turning process, you would normally have a tank, cask or prism to drain the vital or lumens that you accumulate into. You can only hold 5 liters of vital, or 50 lumens. Coincidentally, that is the same amount that you will be draining from your victim. Since you undoubtably already have vital/lumen in you already, that means there will be no room for all of your victim's. Most of it, perhaps, but not all. That's why it is recommended to have a tank/cask/prism handy with sufficient room to hold the vital/lumens drained from your victim. If you do not have that storage available, you can still complete the process! As with draining the victim without the use of the Blood Spike/Rampage Claw, it will take longer.. but it is possible. Here's what you do: 1) Bite/Spike/Claw your victim until you are full. 2) Have your victim wear the fangs or lycan claw, as appropriate for the HUD they own, and bite/attack you until you have sufficient room for the remainder of their humanity. This may take at least two or three "rounds". You are in effect using your victim as a storage container. BE VERY CAREFUL THAT THEY DO NOT DRAIN YOU BY ACCIDENT! Always use the metric bar under your HUD (Thirst), or the moon icon on your HUD (Rage) to watch your level. You can also continuously reload your profile page at Bloodlines.com to monitor how much vital/lumens you have remaining. The included stats viewer will suffice, but it updates a lot slower than the previous two methods. Repeat as needed until your victim reaches Revenant status. At this point in a "normal" turning, the victim would then drink 5 liters of vital to turn vampire, or 50 lumens to turn lycan. Using this method, they've been doing that all along! Once they reach Revenant status they will need to drink only enough to reach that magic number, and the turning will occur!